Human Union Military
Backgroud The Human Union Military has overtime grown and evolved with the Union to tune itself to the problems faced in the modern world in regards to defense and power projection. History An organized military operated by the federal Human Union government was established at the Unions founding and was comprised of what remained of the nations of Taro. Over the years a more federally operated and uniform military was created as time went on this military grew and changed to remain the most effective form of defense for the Union from the establishment of the Colonial Guard in 39 P.U., the Union Space Fleet introduced in 80 P.U., introduction of the Wraith Corps in 93 P.U., and the Knights Guild which became autonomous in 135 P.U. The Union military evolves with the Union itself. Branches Human Union Marine Expeditionary Forces The Human Union Marine Expeditionary Forces were marine forces who were ferried aboard the Human Union Space Fleet to and from positions. They were permenantly stationed aboard ships of the Space fleet as security detail and infantry forces. The Marines were the first forces to touch the ground and once they secured a region and moved on to the next the Union Army comes in to establish permenantly residency bleeding out any remaining enemy forces long term. Human Union Army The Human Union Army are forces which come in behind the Marines and clean up secure and organize permanent military presence in the area. After Marines make the initial assault the Army ensures a surgical precision in securing the area and gutting it of enemy forces In order for the Marines to move on to the next place of interest. Human Union Space Fleet The Human Union Space Fleet were the ferry service for marine and army units along with the primary space combat branch of the Union. They patrolled, policed, and defended the boarders of the Union along with colonies and systems. The Union Space Fleet was also the parent organization of the Aerospace Corps and Wraith Corps. Human Union Aerospace Corps The Aerospace Corps deals with fighters and ships smaller than a corvette capable of in atmosphere and space flight. The Aerospace Corps was absorbed into the Space Fleet branch. Human Union Wraith Corps With the discovery of different dimensions and its discovery that it could be used for espionage and reconnaissance the Wraith Corps are a subsection of Space Fleet which operates highly advanced Wraith ships capable of sustaining themselves within interdimensional space while probing normal space and listening in and conducting secret operations against enemies of the Union. Human Union Colonial Guard The Colonial Guard is a reserve branch of military which while in an inactive state operates and maintains the trade between colonies and colony orbital defense. When activated the Colonial Guard response to natural disaster, evacuation efforts, and military combat roles if need be. Human Union Navy The Union Navy operates all sea faring operations to include colonial Seafaring missions. The Union Navy is largely restricted to Colonies of the Union and small boat operations on foreign worlds. Category:Human Union Category:Knights World Universe